Lyokosphère
by stich29
Summary: Songfic. Allez lire pour tout savoir


Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent tous aux créateurs de Code Lyoko, mis à part Monia qui sort tout droit de mon imagination.

**Cette fics se situe dans le temps peu après mon autre fic : Si on était six à combattre... donc, allez lire la 1ère si vous voulez comprendre celle ci. **

Note de l'auteur : même chose que pour les autres, je l'ai écrite pour mes meilleures amies.

****

****

****

Odd débarqua en courant dans la chambre de Monia et Yumi où toute la bande s'était réunie.

-Eh les gars ....et euh, les filles ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard de ses deux amies, vous connaissez le groupe Kyo ?

-Euh... ouai pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, j'ai eu the idée. J'ai écouté leur album en entier, et j'ai trouvé une chanson qui correspond assez à ce qu'on vit.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on vit, Odd ?** (apparemment Ulrich est un peu long à la détente)**

-Ben, Lyoko le monde virtuel, et tout le reste...

-Ouai, et ?

-Ben, en changeant un mot ou deux, on pourrait en faire la 1ère chanson de notre groupe.

-Notre groupe ? **(là c'est Yumi qui a du mal à suivre Odd. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs)**

-Ben ouai vous savez ? Notre groupe mais ... ah, je me rappelle je vous en ai pas parlé peut-être ?

-Odd, expliques-toi calmement. C'est quoi cette histoire de groupe et de chansons ?

-Ben, voilà. Je me suis dit, pourquoi on formerait pas un groupe de musique, vu que Théo joue de la basse, Ulrich de la guitare électrique, Jeremie du piano, enfin le truc plus moderne que le piano, et moi de la batterie. Et les filles pourrait chanter ? C'est pas une bonne idée ?

-Mouais, pourquoi pas ? après-tout, c'est mieux que passer nos journées à s'ennuyer, nan ?

**Monia s'était placée à côté d'Odd et regardait les autres d'un air qui disait que, de toute façon, ça ou autre chose, ça lui était égal**.

-Ouais. Bon, vas-y Odd, fait nous écouter ton truc.

Monia était allée se rasseoir à côté d'Ulrich.

-Ben, je préférerai que quelqu'un chante à ma place parce que...

-Il a enfin compris qu'il chantait complètement faux,** murmura Monia à l'oreille de son petit ami qui se mit à rire doucement.**

-Monia ?

-Oui Odd ?

-Toi, tu veux bien la chanter s'il te plaît ?

-Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Ben t'es la seule que j'ai entendu écouter Kyo donc je suis sûr que tu la connais.

-Bon ok, donne moi tes paroles.

Tout le monde s'était tu et la voix de Monia s'éleva claire comme le bruit d'une rivière coulant sur les cailloux de son lit (je me sens d'humeur poète tout d'un coup, lol)

_Tout envoyer en l'air (Kyo)_

Laisse ce qui te retiens délaisse ce qui t'appartient 

**Détache ce lien qui lentement se resserre**

**Car cette vie t'indiffère et ne te ressemble en rien,**

**Ces rêves ne sont pas les tiens **

**Si tu restes tu vas manquer d'air**

Il suffit de tout envoyer en l'air 

_**Je saurais comment faire je crois **_

_**C'est inscrit dans nos gènes**_

_**Je sais qu'on est capable de tout**_

_**Envoyer en l'air, sans regard en arrière **_

_**Et c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire**_

Lyokosphère, le pas de l'évolution 

**Je veux seulement des visages et des corps en ébullition**

**Pour enfin changer d'air, dans une autre dimension**

**Venez assister ensembles au réveil d'une génération**

Qui veut seulement tout envoyer en l'air 

_**Je saurais comment faire je crois**_

_**C'est inscris dans nos gènes**_

_**Je sais qu'on est capable de tout**_

_**Envoyer en l'air, sans regard en arrière**_

_**Et c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire**_

-Merci Monia. Sur le papier je trouvais déjà ça bien mais chanté par toi c'est encore mieux.

-Mais Odd, c'est normal qu'elle chante aussi bien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est ma petite copine.

-Ah ah ah très drôle. Dis Monia, c'est quand même vrai. Tu chantes vachement bien. Tu nous l'avais pas dit, ça.

-Ah bon ? moi franchement, j'aime pas trop ma voix mais bon..

-Ta mère est chanteuse, non ?

-Ben oui Yumi, mais...

-Mais tout s'explique. Ta mère est chanteuse, elle chante super bien, telle mère, telle fille. En attendant, je crois que j'ai trouvé ma chanteuse pour le groupe.

-Et Yumi ?

-Je me contenterai des cœurs, vous inquiétez pas.

-Bon, le nom du groupe maintenant.

-J'ai une idée.

-Oui, Théo ?

-Ben, pourquoi pas Aelita ?

-Mouais, nan, XANA.

-Quoi ? XANA a lancé une attaque ?

-Nan, le nom du groupe. XANA .

-Ouais pourquoi pas, mais en même temps, je sais pas trop.

-Ben réfléchissez, comme ça, si on a besoin de parler de XANA, personne ne se doutera de rien.

-Ouais, bonne idée. Qui est pour XANA comme nom de groupe, levez la main.

Tout le monde leva aussitôt la main. (Comme quoi, Odd n'a pas que des idées complètement idiotes) 

-Bon, alors adjugé. On commence les répétitions quand ?

-Ben pas aujourd'hui, Yumi et moi on va au cinéma donc on pourras pas être là.

-Et moi, j'accompagne Monia à son cours d'équitation.

-Pff, toujours quand on a des trucs importants à faire que vous n'êtes pas là.

-Bon, Odd, j'ai une idée. Tu vas aller rejoindre Jeremie et lui expliquer tout ça. Comme ça, quand on parleras du groupe, il ne ressentira pas automatiquement le besoin d'aller contacter son Aelita et peut-être qu'il pourra nous faire des montages sur les maquettes, qui sait ?

-Ouais ça va, j'ai bien compris je suis indésirable, bon, bientôt on sera riches et célèbres donc, A NOUS LA FORTUNE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Rêve pas trop non plus.

Fin.

Si ça vous plaît, reviewez SVP.


End file.
